


Welcome to Westworld

by starsatlast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Horses, Jealousy, Mention of Tony Stark - Freeform, Season 1, Threats, Westworld - Freeform, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsatlast/pseuds/starsatlast
Summary: You and Natasha visit Westworld where you meet a particular blonde
Relationships: Dolores Abernathy/Reader, Natasha - Relationship, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Welcome to Westworld

“Can you believe we’re actually here?” Excitement oozed from every word that left your lips as you step off the train. It was nothing more than a train station but you couldn’t help but admire it. It was almost too perfect, the pristine white and black of every surface; it was elegant. Even the people who occupied the platform were dressed in white.

“Not really,” Natasha groaned, pushing you gently forward. “All I got from Tony for my birthday was a card.”

“Yeah… well… I’m his favourite.” It was definitely meant as a brag after all this place cost thousands of dollars. A young woman calls out your name as she approaches. She was a traditional kind of pretty, piercing blue eyes with not a blonde hair out of place. Not a blemish on her ivory skin. 

“Welcome to Westworld.” Natasha was already being lead away by one of the men in white as you follow your guide. “Given it’s your first visit, I have a few questions for you.” She draws your attention back. The woman proceeds to inquire about your medical history; basic questions about previous conditions and your mental health. She takes you up the escalators, and at the top is a giant screen advertising the park. You couldn’t wait to get inside.

“So how does this all work?” You wonder, “Is there like an orientation… or tutorial, maybe?”

The other woman smiles ever so softly, it was a gorgeous smile. “No orientation, half the fun is figuring out how it all works. You’ll start in the town at the centre of the park; it’s relatively safe. Then the further you go out the more intense the experience becomes. how far you go is up to you.”

You nod along as she speaks; wondering if Natasha is going through the same line of questioning. “Makes sense.”

The woman whose name you have yet to be told leads you into what you assume is a dressing room. Different selections of clothes lined the walls. With glass display cases in the centre. “This will be the first choice you make; everything in here is bespoke and exactly your size so please take your time.”

You drift over to a display of dresses. They ranged from simple picnic dresses to eccentric ball gowns. Your fingers dance over the material of each dress before selecting a blue one. It had a high collar to frame the face paired with a flattering “V” cut. long leg-o-mutton sleeves and full skirt with pockets. It was adorned with a delicate red rose pattern. “Found something you like?”

You almost forgot she was here. You shake your head, placing the dress back. Your eyes fall to a display case of pistols that stood centre. “Are those real?” You ask as you walk over.

“Real enough,” She responds; the guns were in perfect 3 x 3 lines.

“I thought you couldn’t get hurt here,” you comment as you look over the following case which held a few shotguns.

“Only the right amount.” You look to her, brows furrowed a little before focusing on the suits. You didn’t have anything against the dresses but they weren’t practical for what you had in mind. A suit on the other hand; you’d look like a traditional cowboy. You select a black jacket before turning to your little companion.

“Uh… should I get changed in another room or?”

“I can help you or I can step out of you like,” you chucked a little until you realised she was serious. The blonde takes a few steps closer, you swallow hard at how close she is. She smells good; sweet. “Whatever, you want.”

You’re stunned for a moment. “I… can dress myself- thank you though, really.”

she smiled tightly before wandering away. “I’ll be outside if you need anything.”

You opted for a long black jacket with matching slacks that were held up by suspenders. A striped white shirt and a little red scarf to complete the look. You had a gun holster strapped to your hip with a small silver pistol lodged in it. You’d gotten changed a couple of times before finally settling on this look and went to find your guide. “How do I look?”

“Time for the final touch,” she leads you to a corridor with hats hug up on the wall. In different colours and sizes. You select a white hat to help break up the black a little; it was more tan than white. An Ivory hat. And thus concluded your introduction to the world, she left you to walk down a long corridor to a brown door. You twisted the nob and walked through to an ensemble of men and women. It was old fashioned, really looked the part. You find Natasha sat at the bar, nursing a whiskey.

“Damn, cowboy,” you comment playfully, “Is this seat taken?”

Natasha turns to you, eyes drifting over your outfit as you take in hers. She wore dark brown trousers with a lighter brown vest no shirt underneath which showed off her arms. A brown hat on her head. “I’m surprised you didn’t come out in one of those dresses, you’re not gonna be too hot in that?”

“I almost did,” You shrug a little, glancing around at the men in costumes. “I don’t reckon so but I can always take off the jacket.”

The bartender poured you a drink you never asked for which you took with a smile, heading over to get a look out the window. There was nothing but darknesses you twisted on your heel to glance back at her. “I wonder what it’s like…”

The once cramped compartment felt so much freer as light spilled into the cabin. You turn quickly to get the first glimpse of Westworld. The large mountains, canyons, the blue sky. It was all… surreal. This place must be absolutely huge.  
Pulling up to the station; you’re not even sure how you got on the train. Yes you walked through the door but how did a static door lead to a moving train? You get down off the train almost too scared to step into the unknown. Natasha trailed behind you as you walk into the small town of Sweetwater. It didn’t seem all that big but it was busy. Too many things were hitting you at once you weren’t sure what part to take in.

"Slow down, dude,” you almost stumble into two girls as she calls out to you but you manage to dodge, with each step you feel your confidence grow.

“Come on Natasha,” she’s a fair few paces behind. “What should we do first- Hurry up,” You wait for her to catch up before continuing. Glancing at each building as if trying to find something to break the immersive experience but everything seemed like it fit into this world perfectly. You couldn’t even tell who were guests and who were the hosts, everything just worked. “What do you wanna do?”

“I don’t know, it’s your present.” A large white building catches your eye. MARIPOSA was written in large black letters across the top of the building, above some decking. Saloon and hotel were written slightly smaller. “I think we should-”

Her voice drifts as you wander over to a poster that was pinned to a post, fluttering gently in the breeze. You flatten it out and a giant smile spreads over your lips as the words WANTED becoming clear as day

“You sure you can handle that?” The voice of reason has returned. Natasha was stood behind you.

“I’m a tough girl,” you argue, “I could do it.”

“Maybe start smaller, yeah? Stay in town get the lay of the land-”

You’re not in the mood for Natasha’s sensibility. Maybe you weren’t ready to go hunting for outlaws but you could if you wanted to and surely you could find someone around here willing to help out. It’s almost second nature to drown out her talking when you don’t wanna listen as your attention becomes drawn somewhere else once again. You catch sight of a woman with a tan and black horse. Her light blue dress stood out against the otherwise drab colour scheme. She had beautiful golden hair that absorbed the sun. You don’t know what it is but you can’t help but watch her for a moment as she tries to shove a bag into the satchel on her horse; a can spilling out and onto the floor. Without a second thought, you’re walking towards her, scooping up the can. “Excuse me miss, I think you dropped this.” 

Her delicate features come into view and you have to take a step back to appreciate. She was beautiful; overly so. Some would even say perfect. Her lips curled up into a gracious smile that brings joy to your face. “Stop running off on me,” Natasha scolds as she walks up behind, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Who’s this?”

It takes you a moment to even comprehend that Natasha is talking. “Uhhh… I don’t know.”

“I’m Dolores,” the otherwise annoying southern drawl is charming to the ear. “Thank you for the can,”

“You’re Welcome,” you tilt your cowboy hat a little, introducing yourself and Natasha. “So are you from around here, Dolores?”

“I am,” she nods, smiling brightly. “I live just down the road but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two before. Suppose you’re some of those newcomers, we get a lot of those.”

You glance to Natasha who just shrugs. If she lived here that meant she was a host even though she definitely didn’t seem like one. And you technically were newcomers just not in the way she’s probably thinking. “That we are ma'am. I hate to be a bother but we were wondering if you might now what there is to do for fun around here?”

“It’s no bother,” she deliberates for a moment, putting the can away on her horse. “I guess it would depend on what you’re looking for.”

“I guess it would,” you chuckle. Half the fun is figuring it out but you had no clue where to start. “Uh… what do you do for fun?”

She looks to you for a moment, paused in thought. “I go to my favourite spot by the river and paint.”

“That sounds nice,” not what you were expecting her to say but sure. You look to Natasha wondering what she wants to do.

“I think we should secure a place to sleep and eat first, maybe get a drink too.”

“Alright,” You sigh, logic beats fun here. Secure food and shelter was a very Natasha thing to say. “Would you mind taking us out tomorrow? We could go down to the river- I promise we won’t get in the way?”

“I would be delighted.” You can’t help but feel a little delight at her words. “I’ll meet you two back here tomorrow morning then.”

“Perfect.”

“Do you have horses?” The blonde asks, climbing up and onto hers.

“I’m afraid not we came on the train, know where we can get one?”

“I can bring some if you like?” She offered, her hand patting her horse a couple of times. “Or there is a stable on the edge of town, they should have a few if you got the money.”

“We’ll buy a few, thanks.” May as well get some for the duration of your stay.

“I guess I’ll see you two tomorrow then,”

“Bye Dolores,” you wave as she rides off. Instantly turning to Natasha with the giddiness of a small child.

“I can’t believe we came all the way here and you just wanna sit on the side of a river with some random girl.”

“I wanted to go bounty hunting but you said no,” you huff. “Besides, it’s just one day. I’m pacing myself so where to next?”

“I need a drink but maybe we should get a couple horses first?”

“Okay… let’s find the stables,”

It takes a while to find the stables. In the end Natasha had to ask a local who pointed you in the right direction. The stables were a big reddish-brown barn with a paddock to the left. One door was left open so you just wandered on in. It was considerably darker inside, dirty too. Despite the smell, there didn’t actually seem to be a horse in sight.

“Howdy, folks. You looking to sell or buy?” An older gentleman startles you from the right. He had a white mustache but lacked hair on top of his head.

“Buy? How much is a horse?”

“Depends on the horse missy.” You weren’t sure how you felt about being called missy but you let it slide. “I’ve only got one left, ain’t too many selling these days but he’s a real beaut.”

“Can we afford this?” Natasha asks quietly. The thing with theme parks was that despite the expensive entry fee, nothing seemed to come for free. You could steal a horse but that seemed risky so buying one was the next option.

“I don’t know but Tony said to go nuts. I’m taking that as buy the horse.”

In the very back stood just that; a horse. Black as the night with patches of white across his back, a crescent of white adorned the top of his head. “He’s a big fella but gentle as can be,” he reaches over to run his hand across the horse’s nose. “I should be getting more in soon but this is the best I got for now. I’ll even throw in everything you need to look after him, saddle and all.”

“We’ll take him,” you declare quickly before Natasha can have a chance to say no.

“Great, let me just grab his papers.”

You smile to Natasha. “Go pay the man,”

With a roll of her eyes, she wonders after the stable keeper. Staying with the horse, you walk closer; reaching out slowly. The animal was soft to the touch and made your smile brighten. “I think I’ll call you moonshine.”

Natasha returns a moment later with papers in hand. “He’s ours.”

“Great… do you know how to ride a horse?” You ask Natasha. The stable guy opens the door to let the horse trot out so he can attach the saddle. You watch him carefully to make sure you remember the process just in case.

“Do you?” You didn’t so you shake your head. You’d never thought the skill would come in handy.

“Guess it’s time to learn.”

“You’re all set,” The man announces, slapping his hands together.

“Thank you,” you take the horse’s reigns and begin walking back towards the door. Thankfully the horse follows. “Where to next?”

“Food?” Natasha suggests. “Find a place to sleep.”

"Let’s hitch the horse and grab some food, I think I saw a restaurant back in town.”

“Hitch the horse- listen to you cowboy.”

After dinner, you retire to the Sweetwater inn. It was incredibly cheap but money was different back then so it makes sense. The next morning, Natasha is up at the crack of dawn, waking you up at around ten. You have breakfast before finding Dolores at the wayside. “Morning, you two.”

“Good morning, Dolores.” You answer with a yawn.

“I see you got yourself a horse,”

“His name is Moonshine,” you answer. “They only had one though.”

“That’s alright. One of you can ride with me.”

“I’ll ride with you,” You weren’t giving up the chance to get closer to her. Natasha’s brows furrow at your eagerness. “I don’t trust Natasha on a horse.”

You climb up behind Dolores and it’s a little daunting being up so high up. It’s instinctive to put your arms around her to make yourself feel safer. Heat rushing to your cheeks as you realise you’ve just grabbed a woman you hardly know.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” you pull away.

“It’s alright, have you ever ridden a horse before?” Dolores quarries.

Your head shakes. “No.”

Reaching behind her, she searches for your hands. You take hold of hers and she places them around her. “We’ll be okay just hold tight.” Dolores feels warm in your embrace and she smells like fresh linen. It’s weird how… normal she felt. You kind of expected her to feel hard and cold but she felt like any other human being. It’s like when you put your arms around Natasha who gets annoyed when you don’t let go. “I’ll go slow at first so you can get used to it.” You nod a little even though she can’t see and with a flick of her wrist, the horse starts moving. Your grip tightens around her at the motion but you relax with a heavy sigh. It takes a second but you work up the courage to look at Natasha who seems at home aboard Moonshine; no surprise there. “You doing okay back there?”

“Mhmm,”

The horse gets faster but it’s not as bad this time; you’ve grown accustomed to the motion. You don’t know how long you’re up there for but you approach the river with a gentle curiosity. Natasha helps you down form the horse, which doesn’t seem as big from the ground. Looking out over the river, it was a beautiful spot of lush green. Natasha walks up beside you as Dolores collects her things from her horse. “She felt real,” you hum quietly, not bothering to look at her. “Like I don’t know how to explain it… she doesn’t feel like a machine.”

“Doesn’t mean she isn’t one,” Natasha pats you firmly on the back. “Remember that,”

You watch her walk to the river edge before glancing at Dolores who had set up her easel.  
“Whose horses are those?” You ask out loud, pointing to a spot where three horses roamed. They seemed to be enjoying the grass.

“Oh they’re wild,” Dolores replies. “Do you want to get closer?”

With Dolores leading the way, you approach the three beasts. One was chestnut brown, the other tan and finally the third was a greyish white. The white horse trots closer to the two of you as Dolores offers out her hand.

“Here,” she hands you a slice of apple. “Put your hand out real flat.”

Doing as instructed, the horse seems cautious but eventually takes the free food leaving a little slobber in its wake. “Hey Nat, we could have just gotten a couple of these instead of buying one.”

“I don’t know about you but I don’t think we could tame a wild one.”

“They’re really quite gentle,” The host interrupts, stroking the neck of the horse. You’re utterly amused by the whole situation. This place was, in terms of technology, so advanced, and yet life was simple. It was the little moments that were so enticing- although you still wanted to go chase criminals at some point.

The day is spent with Dolores. It’s joyful and peaceful although you’re not sure how much fun Natasha is having. As the sun began to set and Dolores insisted she had to get home, you go your separate ways and head back to Sweetwater with Natasha.

Tonight was Natasha’s turn to pick and so you ended up in the Saloon. It was surprisingly full and lively. A man sat at the piano, playing tune after tune. There was a poker game taking place between a group of men. And you were pretty sure there were working girls wondering about offering their… services.

“How do you think they make them so realistic?” You think out loud as you stand at the bar. “Like Dolores was one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen. And there’s just no way you could tell she wasn’t another human being without knowing beforehand.”

“Will you shut up about Dolores,” Natasha groaned. “There are plenty of other…”

Her voice trails off and you find a stranger stood just behind you. She was a pretty brunette and sporting a deep blue ruffled and laced corset dress. It looked good on her. A soft hand danced ever so lightly over the skin of your cheek. “You’re new,” she hums, bringing her fingertips to her lips. “Not much of a rind on you.” You swallow hard under her gaze as she smiles. “I can give you a discount. It’s normally five dollars but I can do it for four.”

You glance towards Natasha, it had become a habit since entering the park. You wanted to gauge her reaction; figure out what she deemed okay. “Go ahead,” The redhead brings a shot glass to her lips, knocking it back. “I don’t care if you fuck a robot,”

“She’s not-” you cut yourself off, “thank you for the offer ma'am but I’m gonna have to decline. Maybe another time.”

“You don’t have to be so negative all the time.” You growl as you lean down against the bar, signaling for the bartender to refill your glass. “Maybe actually pretend to enjoy this place.”

“How am I being negative?”

“The point of this place is to have fun and experience the old west. Live without limits,” you try to keep your voice down but not so much it’s drowned out by everything else going on in here. “You don’t have to keep telling me everything isn’t real- I know that. I know the hosts aren’t people but they’re basically the same so just stop it. Maybe I should have come alone.”

You down a shot of whiskey which burns as it drifts down your throat before finding a seat at an empty table. “Look I’m sorry,” Natasha takes up the seat opposite you. “I’ll try to take this more seriously okay? I don’t mean to ruin your experience.”

“Would you really not be mad if I fucked that girl?”

“I mean… it’s your money to waste. Why? Are you curious.”

“Maybe just a little,” you chuckle. It was a genuine curiosity if you were being honest. Surely they can’t feel real in those moments. “I won’t though.”

Natasha is relatively happy as you get a couple drinks in her, so the night practically flies by. You even try your hand at a little poker which you’re bad at but Natasha seems to be cleaning up.  
Day 3 of your Westworld adventure and you’re not quite sure what to do. Where to go? Or who to talk to? You stood staring at the wanted poster from the day you walked in. Natasha was in the general store picking up some supplies. Maybe today was the day to do something a little more… exciting. Then you spot her again; Dolores. She brings a smile to your lips as you watch her but it’s quick to fade as three men approach her. You can’t hear them but you also can’t just assume they have bad intentions so you keep an eye on the interaction. Mainly on Dolores in the middle and when she tries to push past and they stop her, you spring into action.

“Fellas, how about you leave my friend here alone.”  
They all turn to you and you take a step back. Are they hosts or guests? You couldn’t tell. 

“Or what?” A nasally voice assaults your ears. The owner was a short man with thick brown hair. “We can do whatever we want so fuck off.”

“I said, leave her alone.” You stand your ground, hand lingering on the gun you hadn’t had the honour of using just yet. “Now.”

The biggest of the lot was a burly man with a thick beard. He definitely seemed like he would win if this ended in a fistfight. He towers over you, grabbing you by the arm but before you can react, Natasha is between you. Pressing the man’s arm up against his back. “You so much as look at my girlfriend again and I will break your arm, you understand? Now the lady asked you nicely to leave so I’d listen if I were you.”

Natasha releases him and he fixes himself. A triumphant smirk appears on your lips. You may have wanted to test out your gun but maybe Natasha jumping in had been for the best. “Come on boys. It’s not worth it.”

“Thank you,” Dolores looks relieved to see you and it fills you with an undeniable warmth. There was just something about her that you absolutely adored; and it wasn’t just the pretty face.

“It was no big deal,” You respond casually. “Some guys can be such assholes.”

“Still, I’m grateful.” You’re proud of yourself even if Natasha did the heavy lifting. “I’d love to have you over for dinner tonight to say thank you. I’m sure my daddy would love to have you join us.”

“We would love to,” Natasha answers for you; you a little surprised actually. This was the first time Natasha seemed interested in Dolores, you kinda thought she hated her. “As long as it’s no trouble.”

“None at all.” Dolores insisted, climbing onto her horse. “Just grab your horse and we can go now. I’ll show you the rest of the ranch too.”

You walk alongside Natasha to collect moonshine from outside the general store. “I can’t believe you nearly got into a fight over a fucking robot.”


End file.
